This invention relates to a pneumatic hair-conditioner system having a vacuum-pump impeller attached integrally to a hair processor.
Numerous devices for treating hair pneumatically are known. Most in use at present are hair driers or blowers that blow controllably heated or unheated air onto hair. Previously, there have been suction hair treaters, many of which had tubular attachments to vacuum cleaners for pneumatic suction power.
There are none known, however, that have a hair processor in pneumatic communication with an integral vacuum-pump impeller and a handle for a pneumatic hair conditioner system in a manner taught by this invention.
Examples of most-closely related known but yet different devices are described in the following patent documents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,466, issued to Tucker, et al. on Mar. 26, 1963, described a barber""s sanitary hair vacuum that strapped to a hand and had a suction tube attachable to a separate suction device such as a vacuum cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,221, issued to Warva on Dec. 30, 1958, described a hair brush with suction orifices in communication with a suction tube that was attachable to a vacuum-cleaner fitting. U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,941, issued to Snowman on Jun. 5, 1951, described a hair and scalp cleaning device having a plurality of small fingers with suction bores in communication with a hollow body with a tube that coupled with a vacuum cleaner. U.S. Pat. No. 2,276,886, issued to Smith on Mar. 17, 1942, described a hair and scalp cleaning device with a suction head adapted to be connected to a separate suction-producing mechanism and having grooves leading to an orifice in communication with the suction head. It also was limited to a comb with hollow wedge-shaped teeth that slid in and out of the grooves. U.S. Pat. No. 1,859,714, issued to Rapids on May 24, 1932, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,226, issued to Rapids on Apr. 24, 1932, described different versions of a hair cleaning device having a hollow body in communication with narrow, flat and hollow teeth through which hair was sucked into the hollow body which was in communication with a hose of an un-described air-suction device.
Objects of patentable novelty and utility taught by this invention are to provide a pneumatic hair-conditioner system which:
can hold hair in place while it is being dried or cleaned pneumatically;
has a plurality of attachable hair-processor heads for a plurality of select hair-processing;
has an integral vacuum-pump impeller;
can be optionally reversible as a blower;
does not require heat for effective hair drying and cleaning;
has attachable processors for extremely long hair;
has optional attachment of the vacuum-pump impeller to a hair-processing implement or placement of the vacuum-pump impeller nearby in tubular communication; and
has hair-processing attachments for processing selectively small portions or total heads of hair.
This invention accomplishes these and other objectives with a pneumatic hair-conditioner system having a vacuum pump attached predeterminedly to a hair processor which employs airflow to the vacuum pump for predetermined hair processing by the hair processor. The vacuum pump and the hair processor can be either a dedicated-process conditioner with permanently integral attachment and pneumatic communication of a single select processor for predeterminedly limited hair-processing use or a multi-process conditioner with detachable attachment and integral communication of a plurality of select processors for predeterminedly multiple hair-processing uses. Optionally, the vacuum pump can be reversible for blowing instead of sucking air in pneumatic communication with the hair processor. For blowing, application of heat also is optional.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention should become even more readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described illustrative embodiments of the invention.